Pixie Hollow's Modernization
by Jacob R. Davis
Summary: *Never Before Released, Suspended* Pixie Hollow had never went into the digital age at all...that is, before one fairy's discovery. Now, a digital revolution of the only fairy realm in Neverland will ensue.
1. Prologue

**__**LEGAL ADVISORY**__**

 _ _The story's author claims__ ** _ _ **absolutely no ownership**__** _ _in characters, names, fictional settings, etc, that are not the product of his own imagination. Any information about author-created OCs used in this story can be found by visiting the main profile page.__

 ** _ _ **PIXIE HOLLOW'S MODERNIZATION  
A DISNEY FAIRIES (TinkerBell) FANFICTION  
WRITTEN IN WPS OFFICE BY JACOB DAVIS**__**

 ** _ _ **PROLOGUE  
**__** _ _Pixie Hollow in Today's Age__

It may not have started out like this, but these days, Pixie Hollow has been brought into the digital age, with electronic infrastructure comparable with the cities of today. With this in mind, fairies of all talents can now communicate and collaborate like never before, and in real time, too. In February 1993, Queen Clarion approved plans for the first stage of Pixie Hollow's communications network to be laid down. This led to Pixie Hollow's first electrical power grid being established in Tinker's Nook, and the first television and radio service, known as Pixie Hollow One. Then, in the following years, came cell phones, Internet access, and cable and satellite TV. Now, in 2016, fairies are more laid back than in years previous, streaming content and communicating with other fairies on social media. Mobile and satellite subscriptions came to an all time high, the highest Neverland had ever seen, and over 100 terabytes of information is stored on all of Pixie Hollow's own Internet servers combined. But, if it wasn't for one discovery on the Fairy Cove back in 1990, Pixie Hollow wouldn't have went into the digital revolution at all. In fact, they would've stayed in the industrial age.

One particular tinker fairy discovered an electronic device that washed up on the shore in June of that year.

This is the story of how Pixie Hollow's digital revolution progressed.

* * *

 ** _ _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE  
**__** _ _This is the first bit of a story I've had on the books for years, ever since late 2008 and early 2009, before I started my Fanfiction account. Fairy stories like this, to me at least, have never been attempted, and not on this grand a scale as a full out modernization and computerization of an entire fictional realm. But, personally, I'm game to try this out. Please read and review, and tell me what you think about this new idea.__


	2. The Discovery

_**PIXIE HOLLOW'S MODERNIZATION**_

 _ **A DISNEY FAIRIES (Tinkerbell) FANFICTION**_

 _ **WRITTEN IN WPS OFFICE**_

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

 _The Discovery_

People lose things on the Mainland from time to time. When that happens, it washes up onto the shores of the Neverland, and therefore can be picked up, and quite possibly, used, by anyone coming past. This can range from jewelry, music boxes, even a clock, to a common radio-controlled car, or a television remote control. But, as a laptop and cell phone wound up washing up onto the shores of the Fairy Cove, no-one noticed. It was strange to have a laptop, let alone a cell phone, wash up onto Neverland, as computers weren't as easily lost as phones; they were big units. But, this one just so happened to become, like a lot of other things before, what the fairies of Pixie Hollow referred to as a 'lost thing.' And that sparked the interest of one particular fairy passing through.

Fairy Mary, at that moment, was flying by, searching for more 'lost things.' She knew the risk of coming down here, and by and large, she was willing to take it. When she saw the laptop, she stopped, and flew down. A big, black unit lay before her, a series of lights and a latch on the front. She pulled the latch, and the top sprung up a small distance. With all her might, she pushed the top up until she could see the inside. Sure enough, a keyboard, square screen, trackpad, and a button to switch it on were revealed. But, she didn't know that!

"What kind of contraption is this?" she thought. She saw the on switch, and pressed it. Presently, a whirring sound could be heard, followed by a small beep. Then, the display lit up with such a dazzling color picture as to startle her. Fairy Mary stepped back, as if in shock, but then found the courage to continue on. As soon as the machine finished its startup routine, another display came onto the screen. If a human were using this, it would be the desktop or home screen.

That was it. Time to experiment. Fairy Mary formed a ball of pixie dust in her hand, and then, like a pitcher at a baseball game, threw a fastball at the computer. The laptop instantly shrunk to fairy size on contact, and boomeranged back to her in the process. Strangely enough, the phone went to her, too. She smiled, knowing her luck. She took the devices with her, back to Tinker's Nook.

Little did she know that those first two devices would spark a revolution.

In time, they'd grow to be the most useful devices in Pixie Hollow.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _Here it is: the discovery. Some people may be thinking "how could a laptop be lost?" whereas I say "how couldn't one be lost?" Now, Fairy Mary and the rest of Tinker's Nook may not know it yet, but this is just the start of an implementation of modern human electronics. Please read and review._

 _As per a suggestion posted to this story, a slight change was made to this chapter._


End file.
